RAW (Episode 54) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 10 July Year IV Episode of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on July 10 Year IV at Selland Arena in Fresno, California Summary After being on the receiving end of "Sister Abigail" at the hands of Bray Wyatt last week, Interim General Manager The Rock wasted little time in venting his frustrations and subsequently calling out the WWE Champion. Instead the former WWE Champion was met with a familiar foe and current COO of the WWE, Triple H. With Shane en-route to the arena, "The Game" is the man in charge and he wasted little time in remind The Rock that and the fact that he can not lay his hands on WWE talent due to him being recognized as an authority figure. Making things worse, "The Eater of Worlds" appeared from the darkness to taunt "The Great One" and even get in the face of the COO. Looking to stick it to Wyatt another way. Rock informed the "New Face of Fear" that he must defend his WWE Championship in the main event against...Samoa Joe! In a match 2 weeks in the making, two former best friends and tag team partners, Tyler Breeze and Fandango finally met in the ring one-on-one. Dango right out the gate was hell bent on revenge against the man who literally stabbed him in the back with a steel chair but "Prince Pretty" had other ideas. Proving that he knows his former tag team partner oh so well, the "Prince of Cuteville" took Dango's best and used it against him before finally putting him away with the Unprettier to pick up the win. No matter how you look at it, Breezango is no more. In his office, Triple H was on the phone with the tardy WWE Commissioner and informed Shane that he received footage of the recent attacks that put the likes of The Miz and Ric Flair out of commissioner and reveals that he believes Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) is the man behind these attacks. Shane reluctantly reveals that he will invite Ambrose to RAW next week in the UK to admit or deny his involvement in the recent attacks. In the first Pick Your Poison of the night, Bobby Roode was met with a demonic presence when AJ Styles' handpicked opponent for the former NXT Champion was none other than Kane. Despite the short notice, Roode was able to fight threw "The Big Red Machine's" best before putting him away with the Glorious DDT. Following the match, Roode grabbed a steel chair and continued his assault, sending a message to AJ Styles that he will stop at nothing to be the best. Originally scheduled to team up, Carmella showed her true colors when she brutally attacked Alicia Fox with a steel chair backstage, causing their scheduled match against The IIconics to be cancelled The chaos within the Women's Division was far from over as for the first time in months, Nikki Bella was scheduled to return to in-ring competition but was cut off in the path by the RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch backstage, who laid out the "Fearless One" with a back suplex on the floor, causing Nikki to land on her previously injured neck. No to be upstaged, the arrogant Lynch entered the arena to mixed reactions from the WWE Universe. Lynch made sure everyone knew that it doesn't matter who she faces, she will be a Summerslam as champion and will leave as the Undisputed WWE Women's Champion; Official Consultant Stephanie McMahon was one fed up with the chaos and said next week on RAW, 6 women will compete in a Battle Royal with the winner going on to face Lynch for the Women's Title at Judgment Day. Stephanie went further by introducing one of the 6 participants, none other than the woman the champion injured at King of the Ring - Ember Moon - The Warrior rushed the ring, fueled by rage and took the fight to the champion. As Moon was set to go for the Eclipse, Lynch rolled out the ring but her night was not safe as a recently recovered Nikki Bella appeared behind Lynch and flattened the champion with the Rack Attack 2.0 before standing on the apron, sizing up Ember Moon. Also announced for next week's RAW, recently cleared Jimmy Uso will team up with his brother Jey to take on The Revival with the winners facing the Authors of Pain for the RAW Tag Team Championship at Judgment Day. In a bizarre vignette, Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy proceeded to call out the man who has been leaving him laying ever since King of the Ring, Drew McIntyre, to meet him in the middle of the ring next week on RAW. Hardy continues to say that he has been holding in the darkness and will continue to fight him as Jeff Hardy. In the co-Main Event of the evening, it was the 2nd Pick Your Poison Match and similar to Bobby Roode earlier, AJ Styles was unaware of whom he will be facing. Much to the delight of the WWE Universe, it was a familiar foe/ally in Chris Jericho! During the process of the match, both men left it all in the middle of the ring, to the point of both men being busted wide open. After kicking out of Styles Clashes and Phenomenal Forearms, "The Alpha" pulled out one last effort to finally put away the former Hardcore Champion with a Lionsault. After the match, a very game and disappointed Styles shook the hand of Jericho and both men exchanged looks of respect as Styles provided Jericho the ring to celebrate. But Styles was once again on the receiving end of attack at the hands of his Judgment Day opponent, Bobby Roode, who hit Styles below the belt with a low blow before being chased off by Jericho. In the main event of the evening, "The Destroyer" Samoa Joe looked to leave Long Beach as champion when he challenged Bray Wyatt for the WWE Championship (Per orders of The Rock), who was flanked by his new "disciples" Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel. Right out the gate Joe took the fight to Wyatt, nearly putting the champ away but a brief miscue and distraction by the Wyatt Family at ringside caused Joe to be on the receiving end of a "Sister Abigail" allowing Wyatt to pick up the win and walk away still the WWE Champion. Wyatt's celebration was cut short with the arrival of his Judgment Day opponent, Shinsuke Nakamura who proceeded to lay waste to both men of the Family with Kinshasas before finally coming face to face with the man who has been a constant thorn in his side but of course Wyatt wanted no part of Wyatt when it is one-on-one but that was not to be the case as Nakamura's new found ally in Hideo Itami prevented Wyatt from walking away and sent him back in the ring to finally come face to face with "The King of Strongstyle" who was on the verge of finally connecting with a Kinshasa to Wyatt but that was no to be as Nakamura was met with a surprise attack at the hands of Rusev, who even laid out Itami, despite Itami putting up a fight. "The Bulgarian Brute" would then stare down Wyatt before exiting the ring. Interim GM The Rock saw it all unfold and went on to announce that despite what happened, Nakamura will pick the stipulation for the WWE Championship Match at Judgment Day, next week on RAW. Plus in the main event of next week's show will see The Wyatt Family and Rusev team up to take on Nakamura, Itami, Samoa Joe and a surprise opponent. Before Rock could finish his promo, he was interrupted by Security who demanded that Rock follow him to the parking lot, the camera would then cut to a bloody Shane McMahon laid out in the parking lot before the feed to the camera was cut. What happened to Shane McMahon?! Results * Tyler Breeze def. Fandango * Bobby Roode def. Kane (Pick Your Poison) * Chris Jericho def. AJ Styles (Pick Your Poison) * Bray Wyatt © def. Samoa Joe to retain the WWE Championship Other on-screen talent External Links *Watch the "Cold Open" for RAW Episode 54 (Link) *Watch the Full Episode of RAW Episode 54 (Link) Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:Season Nine Category:RAW Season Nine Category:Season Premiere